xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
XCOM: Enemy Unknown
See XCOM (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) for the organisation. XCOM: Enemy Unknown is the upcoming turn-based strategy game re-make of the Original X-COM:Enemy Unknown/UFO Defense in development by Firaxis Games, the same company behind the massively successful Civilization games. The game will be released on October 9th in North America and October 11th internationally. Pre-orders of the game will receive a feature called the Elite Soldier Pack which includes various aesthetic upgrades to your squad's armor. The Special Edition of the game will be available exclusively to the PC and will contain an art book, fold-out poster of the XCOM headquarters, XCOM insignia patch, soundtrack, special art, and more.http://www.2kgames.com/blog/xcom-enemy-unknown-release-date-special-edition-and-more Story XCOM: Enemy Unknown comes with an entirely new invasion story, enemies and technologies to fight aliens and defend Earth. You will control the fate of the human race through researching alien technologies, creating and managing a fully operational base, planning combat missions and controlling soldier movement in battle. You will take control of a secret paramilitary organization called XCOM. As the XCOM commander, you will defend against a terrifying global alien invasion by managing resources, advancing technologies, and overseeing combat strategies and individual unit tactics. Gameplay XCOM: Enemy Unknown employs turn-based gameplay. Each level is shrouded by "fog of war" and is revealed as players explore the area and discover enemies. Players begin the game with a 4-man squad size. This number expands as the game progresses. All soldiers have access to various abilities defined by the classes, weapons, and equipment they bring into combat. Features Strategy Evolved: XCOM: Enemy Unknown couples tactical turn-based gameplay with incredible action sequences and on-the-ground combat. Strategic Base: Recruit, customize and grow unique soldiers and manage your personnel. Detect and intercept the alien threat as you build and expand your XCOM headquarters. Tactical Combat: Direct soldier squads in turn-based ground battles and deploy air units such as the Interceptor and Skyranger. Worldwide Threat: Combat spans the globe as the XCOM team engages in over 70 unique missions, interacting and negotiating with governments around the world. Enemies The known enemies include: *Sectoid *Muton *Cyberdisc *Thin Man *Berserker *Floater *Chrysalid *Alien Shock Trooper Pre-Order Bonus Players who pre-order the game will receive access to the Elite Soldier Pack, which includes the following features: *'Classic X-COM Soldier:' A new recruit inspired by the original X-COM: UFO Defense, a blond soldier with the flattop hairstyle from the original X-COM. *'Soldier Deco Packs:' Several aesthetic upgrades to upgrades to armor suites, including the Hyperion and Reaper soldier armor kits. *'Complete Color Customization:' A variety of colors and tints for all armor sets to customize their squad's look. Special Edition The XCOM: Enemy Unknown Special Edition will launch with the above pre-order bonuses as well as an exclusive art book, a fold-out poster of the XCOM headquarters, an XCOM insignia patch, and a collection of digital bonus assets such as desktop wallpaper, soundtrack, and more. Game Art Geoscape610.jpg MissionCtrl610.jpg ArtXCOM610.jpg XcomEnemyUnknownCover.jpg Sectoid.png Screen shots GasStation 06 1280watermark.jpg Engineering 1280watermark.jpg DeepWoods 01 1280watermark.jpg DeepWoods1280.jpg GasStationShotHUD 02 1280watermark.jpg 630820 full.jpg 630816 full.jpg 630818 full.jpg 630814 full.jpg 630812 full.jpg 630810 full.jpg 630806 full.jpg 630804 full.jpg 630802 full.jpg 630800 full.jpg 630822 full.jpg 630808 full.jpg Videos File:XCOM E3 2011 Trailer External Links *Game Informer's XCOM: Enemy Unknown Hub *IGN's Getting to Know XCOM: Enemy Unknown References Category:XCOM: Enemy Unknown Category:Games Category:Content